


Why Are You Wearing My Sweater

by tinacita



Series: lance nicole & izzy [1]
Category: Lance Tucker - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: Lance's girlfriend finds a way to "keep him close" while he's away





	Why Are You Wearing My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> this is an extremely late entry for caplansteverogers's fluffy challenge.
> 
> this is the 3rd of my lance tucker au stories (lance nicole & izzy) ...

As she sat on the edge of the bed, I could hear her sighing.

_Fuck! I hate doing this to her …_

“Babe, it’s only for two weeks, and then I’ll be back.”

She sighed again. “I know. I just wish I could spend more time with Izzy,” she lamented.

_Well you could if my fucking mother weren’t such a bitch!_

“I tried, Nicole, I really did.” She looked up at me and shook her head.

“No! Lance, I’m not blaming you at all. And I’m not blaming your mom either. She’s entitled to her opinion,” she stated.

“Her opinion isn’t worth shit. My dad said he didn’t mind at all. It’s … her …”

“Lance, please. She doesn’t even know me. I can’t blame her for not wanting her granddaughter to be alone with me for two weeks,” she argued.

“Well I do. And I already told dad how pissed off I am at her.”

Nicole got up and wrapped her arms me, laying her head on my back.

“Please, don’t be so upset. It’s all right. I’ll see her at dance twice a week,” she said softly.

Throwing the clothes on the bed, I turned around and hugged her tightly.

“I’m going to miss you as much as I’m going to miss her, you know.”

Nicole giggled. “I know.”

“And I plan on texting the hell out of you! Plus, I fully expect some naughty late night phone calls!”

She playfully hit me as she laughed.

“You are such a dork, Lance Tucker!” she cried.

“Nuh-uh! I am the fucking god of gymnastics!”

She pulled away from me, stretched up and kissed me sweetly. I smiled down at her, and my heart clenched.

_Fuck! I do not want to leave her!_

I kissed her, passionately, trying to convey how much I loved her.

After a few minutes, she finally managed to push me away.

“Lance, you need to finish packing. You need to be at the gym in half an hour,” she said breathlessly.

Overpowering her, I drew Nicole back into my arms and held her tightly.

“I don’t wanna go, and besides, they really don’t even need me.”

Looking up at me, she sighed, exasperated.

“Yes, they do need you. And I don’t care if you don’t want to go. So get into your office and pack up your laptop and things. I’ll finish with your clothes,” she said, determinedly.

“Fine,” I mumbled as a skulked off to my office.

Once I got there, though, I couldn’t help but smile.

_All the grief I give her, and she still cares enough to take care of me._

Little did I know that she was putting a plan into motion …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

These two weeks were pretty challenging, but it’s almost over. Lance will be home tonight – finally!

I don’t know who I miss more, him or Izzy. Like I told him though, at least I got to see her at dance twice a week.

Plus, Lance’s father dropped her off early so I could spend a little extra time with her.

Honestly, the only thing that was helping me not be a total wreck was … well … his sweater.

I sort of borrowed it, along with a bottle of his cologne. Okay, I stole it out of his bedroom when he was packing up his computer and stuff.

Bizarre as it may seem, his scent is very comforting. And I was thinking, and rather correctly, that if I had something of his close to me while he was away, that it would make it easier for me to cope being without him.

_Gee, that makes me sound super pathetic!_

But it’s worked … for the most part.

I wear it all the time, only taking it off to go to the studio or run errands. I’d wear it for a few days, wash it, and then spray his cologne on it so it smells like him.

It really was comforting, so much so that after a few restless nights I began sleeping in it as well. After that, I slept much better.

And I knew for a fact that I’d sleeping very well tonight … well, EVENTUALLY I’d be sleeping well!

Lance was due back in a few hours. He was headed straight here, as it would be late, and he didn’t want to wake up Izzy when he got to his place.

Plus, I felt a little guilty because he told me that he wanted to see me and spend the night together. We still hadn’t told Izzy about me moving in with them, so our intimate nights were still few in number.

But we were making it work, spending time together, and with Izzy, so it was all good.

I smiled as I relaxed on the couch, thinking about my gymnast. The TV was on, but I wasn’t really paying attention.

I was so happy that Lance was coming home that I drifted off, still wearing his sweater …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ten more minutes! I’ll be at her house soon! I can’t fucking wait!_

Nicole had been right; they had really needed me during the competition. But it had sucked being away from her for these past two weeks.

I was actually proud of myself that I didn’t become a freaking mess. My wrist, however, did not fare so well …

However, I was on my way to her place, and I couldn’t wait to see her, and hold her, and kiss her …

I let myself into her building and ran up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. It was getting late, so I decided not to knock, and used the key she gave me to go in.

Hearing the TV, I toed off my sneakers and headed into the living room. I was so not prepared for the sight that awaited me.

My sweet and sexy dance teacher was napping on the couch, wearing only ... my sweater??

_How’d she get it? I don’t remember giving it to her. But damn! She looks incredible!_

Trying not to wake her, I sat down on the couch next to my girl. Unfortunately, I didn’t do so well.

“Lance?” she mumbled sleepily.

“Hey gorgeous,” I whispered as I pulled her close to me.

“You’re home,” she murmured groggily.

“You bet I am.”

“I missed you,” she said drowsily, cuddling into me.

“I missed you more.” She sluggishly shook her head in rebuttal.

“I don’t think so. I had nothing of yours to keep me company.”

Nicole finally picked her head up and looked at me.

“Huh?” she asked, confused.

“I’m guessing that’s why you’re wearing my sweater … to keep me close to you while I was gone.”

Suddenly Nicole’s eye shot wide open and she jumped from the couch.

“Oh my god,” she whispered, “You weren’t supposed to know.”

_She is too fucking cute!_

Chuckling, I motioned for her to come back to me.

“Hey! It’s ok! I’m not mad. I just thought it was kinda funny!”

Sighing, she flopped back on to the couch next me.

“I’m sorry. I just … I thought …” she stammered.

Taking her in my arms, I looked lovingly at her.

“Like I said, it’s ok.”

“I’m sorry I hijacked your sweater, and your cologne, but I knew I was going to miss you, and having something of yours nearby made me feel better, and then I wasn’t sleeping well, so I started wearing it to bed too, and …” she rambled.

I cut her off with a tender kiss.

Once we were both breathless, I rested my forehead against hers.

“Nicole, I know I’m going to fuck this up, but hopefully you’ll get what I’m trying to say.”

She smiled sweetly.

“I fucking love you, and the fact that you came up with a plan to help you survive my being gone is fucking amazing.”

Giggling, she kissed me again.

“I love you too Lance,” she said softly.

“Then how about we take this love fest to the bedroom …”

She squealed as I threw her over my shoulder.

“With pleasure, my gymnast, with pleasure … But … I’m leaving the sweater on!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
